


I’m Sorry But The Person You Are Calling is Not Available

by Stop_Klancing_Around



Series: Daily Shifts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stop_Klancing_Around/pseuds/Stop_Klancing_Around
Summary: The five times Lance leaves a message and the one time he didn't.This is the sequel to Please Leave A Message After The Beep





	I’m Sorry But The Person You Are Calling is Not Available

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I didn't expect the previous fic to get attention. So naturally, I had to write Lance's POV of this.  
> Thank you [Ray](http://raythenerdyfangirl.tumblr.com) for betaing for this
> 
> Enjoy :)

Missed Call from Lance Sanchez on March 5, 2017, At 4:00 AM

THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I THOUGHT I LOST THOSE. HOLY SHIT *muffled crying* Those books cost too much.*soft pats* I’m sorry hold on for a second. *soft reassurance from an unknown person* Sorry about that. I’m alright it's just that I don’t have the money to replace those. *sigh of relieve* I’ll try to pick them up as soon as I can or better yet, can you drop them off? I work at the security office that’s right inside the Honvera’s Arts and Science building. Just walk in and the office is to youuuur *faint left from unknown* left. Thanks, Hunk. Thank you, Keith!

Call Ended

 

Missed Call from Lance(Idiot) on November 3, 2017, At 3:00 PM

Look, I’m glad that you have taken to liking my voicemail greeting before I get into that I need to say something that been on my chest for the past hour since I heard your message. *deep breath* KEITH YOU JUST CAN’T SAY THAT. ESPECIALLY WHILE ON VOICEMAIL. *muffled screaming* WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THAT. JEEZ, I FUCKING CAN’T WITH YOU. PLUS THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE YOUR STUFF AT MY FLAT WITH YOUR DAMN CAT IS ACTUALLY *muffled screaming* You know what? *deep breath* YOU CALL ME BACK SO I CAN TELL YOU WHERE ARE THE KEYS. Holy shit. And I want you to properly insult me because you think you are going to get away with that. *dials Keith*

Call Ended

Missed Call Lance(Taken) from on December 19, 2017, At 9:12 AM 

Hey, babe, I know that you are working at the moment and taking TWO shifts at that. My dude, we need to talk about how you are overworking yourself AGAIN. I’m worried that you’ll get very stressed out at some point of time again and start walking again. We BARELY finished the fall semester. I really don’t want a repeat of something like Lake Kerberos. That really scared the shit out of me. Well, this got lengthy. Before I hang up I wanted to tell you that there is a large warning for a nor'easter? I don’t know how or what it called but it’s a huge snowstorm. If you get this *pause* please call off. *pause* If anything I’ll be working at the office ‘til you call to leave like you normally do. Until then...

Call Ended

Missed Call from Lance(Taken) on July 28, 2018, At 12:00 PM

Hey, you. Yes, you. yOU THINK THAT CHANGING YOUR VOICEMAIL IS ACTUALLY FUNNY. HUH. I CAN FEEL YOU LAUGHING AT THE MOMENT. YOU KNOW WHAT, I’LL CHANGE MY VOICEMAIL AND I’LL CHANGE MY DIAL TONE SO YOU CAN FEEL THE CLASSIC PAIN OF LANCE SKY SANCHEZ. *deep breath* Keith, this has been the fifth time I have called you. I wanted to go out today and actually do something together. You haven’t been answering my texts and you have been acting weird. Is something up? Are you okay? I don’t know why I’m getting so worked up about this. It's my birthday for fucks sakes. I’ll just hang out with Pidge and Hunk or Shiro and Allura. If they would answer their DAMN phones. What is up with everyone today with not answering their phones?

Call Ended

 

Missed Call from Lance(Hiatus) on October 22, 2018, At 6:19 PM

Keith, you are probably working at the moment. I want to tell you something. I have been acting like an entire dick since our fight. You were right about a couple of things that you have said about this situation. I’ll start off with a few of the questions that you have asked in your last voicemail. Lemme just *shuffling of papers* I just had it where did I put it? *more shuffling* Found it. *crinkling paper* I don’t know why you didn’t tell me or anyone about Oak. Let alone not saying everything about him. I know that he did something horrible to you in the past and that was it. I was thinking back to the argument that I started with you and letting it get that far was a stupid idea. Some of the things we have said towards each other were fucking brutal. No wonder you don’t like to be in large fights like this. This is probably stressing you out knowing that you sent a full voicemail apologizing for what you said when I am the one for actually causing this *pause* rift. Can you call me back as soon as you can? I didn’t mean to snoop around the spare room you sleep currently and I noticed a poem you written probably recently. The poem is titled Just Another Hour. I read it and I feel a bit scared about some of the things you wrote. Please call me back *pause* *muffled walkie-talkie chats*

Call Ended

 

Missed Call from Shiro(Bro) on October 23, 2018, At 2:03 AM Marked as Urgent by Shiro(Bro)

Keith, this is Shiro. The app that Pidge made says that you are active at the moment. Keith, you have been on the same street for some time and now leaving very quickly. I am not sure if you can hear your phone ringing or have your phone on you right now. Please call me back if you are lucid enough to answer. *shuffles* Better yet I'll come to you since you have it on. *door opens* Just stay safe until I get to you.

Call Ended

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is open to interpretation as to what went on...
> 
> Until next time
> 
> EDIT: Minor edits in dates and texts
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://stop-klancing-around.tumblr.com)


End file.
